Singing Lessons
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Brittany goes to get vocal lessons to just get in and get out but does a certain Latina beauty make her wanna keep taking those lessons? I know this summery sucked but the story's better just give it a chance. Takes place in adult life just fresh out of college.
1. Today Wasn't a good day

**A/N: Just another story sorry if it sucks. Like i said in the summery the story is better than than the summery. Brittana and Faberry. **

**Yes, i do own Glee. Well i do in my head, yeah i'm screwed up so what? I know you all wish you owned Glee too. Haha. No but seriously I don't own Glee, But i do own a Adele CD is that equally as good?**

* * *

**Brittany's Pov.**

I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. First of all I have this killer hangover from yesterday at one of mike's parties and could hardly get out of bed let alone go down stairs and get a glass of water, but I did and that's when the bad luck starts. I see a mouse as big as Texas (Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit. Alright maybe I exaggerated a lot and the mouse was like as big as a golf ball. But it's still a mouse!) and dropped the glass that made a big mess in the kitchen, and a loud shatter echo in my head. It hurt like a bitch.

Then, I went jogging and Rachel called and told me I got the job as a choreographer in NY Holliday studio. And I was so ecstatic that I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. Yeah, no I know what you're thinking that, 'That isn't that bad' but our heads head butted and that also hurt like a bitch. I'm pretty sure I have third tit on my forehead. So when I was trying to get off the ground a pair of arms wrapped around me and a disgusting scent of cologne floated in my nose and I almost gagged.

When I turned around to face this man I saw the cheesiest one-sided grin in my life. And to top it all off he wasn't even looking at me he was looking at my sports bra with these googly eyes that gave me the creeps. I just wanted to punch him so hard.

When I finally got him to leave me alone, with a threat I told him that may or may not concern his balls and him not being able to use them ever again because of my foot, I looked down to grab my phone but it was broken and ugly looking and I just wanted to punch the guy in his face for this. (Nope I'm not blaming myself even though I was the one who ran into him but still he broke my phone). So I just picked up my Sims card and left, seething with rage.

I flopped down on the couch when I arrived at home and turned on the TV. After about 30 minutes of TV someone knocked on the door. (I know it's Rachel cause she has this weird knock where she makes a 'Don't Rain on my Parade' beat.)

I walk to the door and trip on the carpet causing me to hit my head on the little key table by the door. "Shit" I open the door and greeted by Rachel Berry rushing in my door in a frantic state.

"Rach, you okay?" I ask amused as to why she was acting this way.

"Britt! I came as soon as I heard!"

"Heard what?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah forgot I came over to tell you the news, oh silly me I can't believe I just did that it was kind of-"

"Rach, tell me the news"

"Oh, right okay so mike told me he made his choreographing job too, so he got a call from holly and she said he has to sing also, and you know he isn't the greatest singer-"

"Rachel! Tell me why you're over here" I said grinning.

"Okay holly says you also have to sing cause you signed up for the dance plus sing class."

"No I didn't" I said confused I know I didn't sign up for a singing class.

"Yes you did see" she said pulling out a paper from her bag.

"This is my resume, um why do you have it?"

"Never mind that read it!" she exclaimed.

"You are sighing up four a dance plus S class, Rach it doesn't say I have to sing anywhere on here" I say handing it back to her.

"Yes it does see? Dance plus S class, the S stands for singing holly said she hired a dyslexic kid to type the signup sheets that's why they spelled 'signing' and 'for' wrong she said something about it being cheaper or something like that"

"Okay so why are you all like this my singing's fine." I waved my hands around her body when I said this.

"Britt your not the best singer in the world"

"I know Whitney Houston is or maybe Beyonce" I ponder on that thought until Rachel interrupts it.

"Um no offense Britt but no one beats Barbra, as I was saying you don't have a voice that rings uh bells? No um people's attention? Yeah I'm going to go with that. You don't have a voice that rings people's attention." She said pondering if she said it right, she's going to go with a yes.

"Did you just say in your own little way that I suck?" I ask a little offended no, a lot offended.

"Uh, no not exactly I mean you don't suck especially not literally b-but um you could use some help in that area" she said stumbling over her own words.

Right now I have a scowl on my face and a disbelieving mind, telling me she did not just say that.

"Okay I get it, you think I'm horrible at singing that's how good of a friend you are?" I said playing with her.

"What! No, no I don't but you could use some help is all. You know I can happily teach you, I am a great singer after all, and my dreams of being on Broadway are only a corner away."

"Yeah no way Rach your kind of impulsive and impatient I don't want you in my ear yelling about every little thing." I say thinking about the last time I let her taught me. I shuddered.

"I have you know that I am a very great teacher and if I say so myself I have all the patience in the world."

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch she has as much patience as I have cats and I only have one cats but he is big, you know what just forget what I just said.

She huffed seeing me not giving up. "Okay, hmm I think I know someone, okay _I _personally don't know her but I have heard Tina talk about her saying she was an excellent teacher, and I think she's in the phone book. Britt? Where's yours?"

I point to the dining room table. She grabbed it then strolled back over to me.

"Okay, her last name is Lopez. I can't remember her first but I think it's exotic. Okay….just have to look through the musician teachers….then the Lopez's…and….here we are. Santana Lopez, age 21, it says here she teaches all things singing I can too but somebody won't me help them." She finished but I wasn't listening I was too busy watching 'Wow Wow Wubbzy' omg I love wubbzy, that little yellow thingy is just awesome.

"Britt? Britt? Are you listening? If you don't want me to teach you then you should go to her cause she seems like a good teacher."

She knocked me outta my happy thoughts with the hand wave she did in front of my face.

"Unless you changed your mind and decided to let me teach you?"

"Eh…..neh, let me see…..it doesn't have a picture of her"

"Why do you need a picture, all you need to do is learn your vocal exercises and ranges and etc., why would you need a picture?"

"To see if she's hot, Duh." I say with a grin.

"Oh wow Britt very mature of you why have the lessons if your just going to stare at the teacher the whole time?"

"This is another reason why I didn't want you as my teacher cause your hot but not I'd fuck you hot, to me" I say teasing her.

"I know because if that did occur it would be extremely weird and not right cause we are best friends that grew up together. And we can't risk that." She finished with a blush

"Plus I doubt she's hot she's a singing teacher you and Tina recommended you two don't usually go for looks." I said chuckling.

"Well yeah maybe, just write down her address and stuff and schedule an appointment so she isn't surprised."

"Yes mom" I say teasing her again.

She rolls her eyes. I pick up the phone and dial the number from the book and it almost immediately picks up.

"_Hi this is Santana Lopez's manager how may I help you?" _an almost angel like voice says it's scary how soft this girls voice is.

"Um yes I want to schedule an appointment for singing lessons"

"_What kind?"_ she asks me.

_Shit. _I don't know what kind of lessons I want.

"Rachel!' I whisper with my hand on the speaker of the phone.

"What?" she said picking her head out of the 'People' magazine in her hand.

"What kind of lessons do I need?" I say in a hurry in a hushed tone.

She stands up and takes the phone out of my hand.

"Hello yes I'm here I will need all of the lessons to be taught to me….okay….thanks….really?… Thank you! Okay bye."

"Um what was that I don't need all the lessons!" I say feeling hurt.

"I know, I just didn't know what kind of lessons you needed either."

"Ooookay? What did she say at the end that made you all happy?" I say curiously.

"Oh she said I had a wonderful voice on the phone. That's nice isn't it? But anyway your scheduled to go on Friday 12 am think you can do it?"

"What you mean get up at 12 am? No but I'll try."

"Okay you got a big day ahead of you don't mess it up cause if you mess up I mess up and I can't look like a fool cause my best friend can't hit a note right got it?" she said serious but joking at the same time.

"Yes mom"

"Okay now clean this place up it looks like mice can live here and I know how afraid you are of mice."

And with that she left. Mice do live here. That's why I have Lord Tubbington.

"I'm not afraid of mice!" I mumble to myself. A mouse rushed past the carpet by the coffee table.

I let out a terrifying squeal. That doesn't prove anything! And where the hell is Lord Tubbington when you need him!


	2. Today was a good day

Today was a good day. (Shut up I know that's a line in Ice Cubes song but it was, can't blame me). First my dad called and said my mom was getting better in her chemo treatments. It's been 3 years since she was diagnosed and hearing this I really wanted to cry.

Then, I remembered I was supposed to get puck back cause' he totally stole that girl I was hitting on at the club yesterday. I was just talking with her (Okay maybe more like flirting but anyways) and I turn around to get my drink and I turn back around and she's all couped up with puck and he just smirks at me. Yeah, low blow.

Later that day I walk in his house and hear him scream.

"I will call the cops if your foot comes anywhere near my balls!" he comes in around the corner with a golf club in his hand and ready to swing.

"Woah! What the hell, what are you doing?" I say amused.

"I thought you were this crazy chick I bumped into this morning." He said lowering his weapon and looking relieved.

"And why would I be her? Did you tell her where you lived? Cause if you did congratulations, here's your stupid award" I say feeling bad cause' of how dumb he is.

"No" he said looking hurt.

I can't believe it but I actually felt bad and not cause he was stupid, but because he was hurt by what I said.

"Look, I'm sorry okay it's just your stupid and I was wrong or something and, I don't know" I said trying, but couldn't really keep up with the apology.

"Santana Lopez did you just apologize? Woah, Pigs must be flying across town for you to be apologizing" he said in a shocked voice.

"Shut up! Now would you just tell me why your so afraid?" I say curiously and ignoring his last comment.

"Okay so I was walking from the club when I bumped into this woman, like our heads hit each other and she fell over and being the gentleman I am I caught her. So she turned around and I finally got to see what she looked like and damn was I lucky I bumped into her. She was the hottest chick I have ever laid eyes on. Her body was on point and she had this sports bra on that left nothing to the imagination, well you know except the goods. So being the stud I am I ask her out and she turns me down, I mean can you believe that!" he exclaims.

"So I just had to ask why, and she said I'm not her type, Can you believe that I'm every ones type. But I didn't stop there cause' the puckster always finds a way. So I just chat her up a bit, you know my little technique" he said gesturing to me, yeah I do.

"So after I did that, it seemed like she was feeling it a bit more so I ask for her number and she still says no thanks. Then out of nowhere she's all like 'Listen you better get out of my face or my foot will accidently kick your-your, sorry I just can't say it but you get the picture, right?" he said tearing up a little bit.

I sat there listening to the whole story trying to get through it without bursting with hysterics but as soon as I saw his glassy eyes I couldn't take it. I let it all out and couldn't even breath.

"Okay this is more hilarious than the story you told me about that crazy chick you met behind 'McDonalds'. So she threatened to kick you in the ball if you didn't get out her face?" I ask between giggles.

"Yes! And stop laughing it's not funny!" he said frowning and embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh. This is just classic, I think I love this girl right now. At least she didn't fall for your pathetic leering and 'Technique'" she said air quoting technique.

"Hey! That technique has gotten me where I am today! And I don't get why she didn't like the puckster, or maybe she was playing me. Like one of those mind playing games you woman play all the time."

"No man she didn't like you because A.) she doesn't like rats and got scared of that thing that's on your head or B.) she was gay. And a is a very high possibility." I say looking at the thing on top of his head, it looks like roadkill.

"Nah, I doubt it, it might be B cause no girl can resist the Mohawk." He said smirking.

"Uh, ew that thing belongs in the trash and as I remember me, Quinn, Mercedes and sugar didn't fall that thing on your head." I say replaying those moments of laughing about the reactions of his 'Famous' 'Mohawk'.

"Your gay! And Quinn I have speculations of her some things up with her." He said. There is something up with Q.

"Yeah well that doesn't leave out the others and then some." I said smirking. Just as he was about to retaliate my phone rang 'Crazy by Gnarls Barkley' came on indicating Quinn was calling.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey San. I just got a new call for a singing lesson."

"Really what time?"

"12 am"

"Okay. Name?" I had to know the person's name so we could just skip the introduction part.

"Um…Brittany Pierce. I gave her your address and everything she needed to know. Oh and she needs an all lesson singing class. Like she needs help in everything."

"I know I aint stupid!" I say annoyed.

"Okay be ready san don't ruin this. This is your first new student in a while we want her to come back. So no snarky comments and no flirting. Got it?" she said sounding like a mom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it bye. Puck I'm 'bout to head back to my place, don't let no crazy chicks in your home and if you see that cray cray you met behind Mickey D's just run. Cause if you try and hit her she might just get madder and go all hulk but you know crazy version. So yeah, run."

I said as I was walking out the door. When I left he picked back up the club and walked in his room cautiously scared someone would pop out, he didn't want a rerun of last time. So his moral of the year is don't pick up chicks you meet behind a fast food restaurant or they'll pop up out of nowhere and tie you up to your bed and the only person who can rescue you is your lesbian friend who is also from lima heights so if she hadn't come he would have probably be dead right now.

Thanks Lesbro.


	3. Wake up's, Secrets, and Bickering

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short next will Probably be longer. Thanxx 100x for the reviews favs and follows it means a lot. Sorry if this one sucks was up really late writing it.  
**

**The song sampled is Woo Hoo - Christina Aguilera Ft. Nicki Minaj**

**And again yes I own glee. That's why Brittana is married, Faberry has always been on, and Tike are talking more than Rachel when someone asks if she knows anything about Barbra. No I don't own glee but I do own a Fanfiction account and can write and imagine I _do_ own glee, does that count? No? I tried.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

She was walking into Brittany's room with her iphone in her hand ready to start her plan. She put her Iphone in the empty doc, turned to the song she was going to use and turned it up all the way up.

"1 2 3" she whispered while clicking the play button, and…..

"_WOO HOO! WOO HOO! WOO HOO YOU KNOW YOU REALLY WANNA HEY! WANNA TASTE MY!"_

As soon as woo hoo came on Brittany jumped up and screamed, falling on the floor in the process.

"What the fuck! Rachel! What the hell's wrong with you?" I say freaked out and angry at the same time.

"It's time to get up." She said while dancing to Christina.

"Turn that down and it's not time it's" I check the time. "It's 11 o'clock in the morning!" I exclaim. I don't get up until about 3 and after I get up, I set my usual routine and this little stunt is gonna mess it all up!

"Exactly, I woke you up at 11 so you could have some extra time to get ready for your lesson."

"Oh yeah that lesson was today" I say dreading that I have to get up and go. I'm starting to regret even calling.

"See! That's why you have me as your best friend. I'm always coordinated and early." She said beaming her million dollar smile.

"I'm not going" I say rolling back into the bed and covering my face with a pillow.

"The hell you not! You are going, I'm not about to be the girl who's best friend is a quitter just because she couldn't get out of bed. Do you know how fast stuff travels around here? Faster than that bird that says 'Beep Beep' from that old show. You know what I'm talking about?" she asks slightly confused by her own statement.

"Yeah, I do. That fast huh?" I ask no way can anything be _that_ fast 'cause that bird never gets hurt.

"Yup! So that's why you should get up and get dressed so no one will think that I'm- I mean you are a quitter." She says fixing her mistake.

I roll my eyes "Okay I'll get up but you will be paying hell for the way you woke me up" I say getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Okay I'll give you your personal time and when I come back in 30 minutes you better be ready or there will be consequences" she says trying to sound menacing and make me scared. But failed horribly, I think she was scared of me while saying it.

After I get out the shower I head to my closet and look for an outfit. When I reached up on the top shelf to get my tops and Rachel abruptly walked in.

"Oh my! Uhh" she stumbled on her words.

I smirked as she was trying to think of the reason why she came in here.

"I was uhh oh yeah I forgot my iphone" she said going over to get it. "Uhh sorry again" she said not looking at me, but I know she had a blush on her cheeks then left out the door.

After that incident and me finally putting on some clothes, I settled on black shorts and a white V neck fitted shirt that showed just enough cleavage with my hair straight and my black and white converses.

"Okay Rach how do I look?" I ask knowing she was going to make sure I looked okay anyway.

"You look good." She said not looking me in the eye.

"Haha Rachel you've seen me naked before I don't know why this is such a big deal" I say chuckling in my head.

"Never mind that, it's 10:57 your gonna be late if you don't get out the door now." She said ignoring my question, I'll tease her later.

"Uhh, I didn't even eat yet! And I am not leaving that door without food in my tummy." I say cause my dad always says "You can't leave out the door without food in your tummy hunny" and then he says "That's not funny" cause I always laugh because he rhymed tummy with hunny accidentally.

"Umm" she says looking around the kitchen for something quick to eat. "Uhh here!" she hands me a banana a capri sun and a granola bar.

"Thank you! How did you find this so quickly?" I ask impressed.

"No time just eat! We can't keep them waiting!" she said in a hurry.

"Umm, why are you rushing me and don't give me a story about me creating a reputation or something. And why did you say 'We' I thought it was just me going?" I ask confused as hell but not about to hear the same story over again.

"Well, uhh I kind of got asked out by her manager and was kind of told to meet her the same time you were going." She says cautiously waiting for my explosion.

"Awww phone love, how cute okay you can come but you have two hells to pay now."

"Alright, just hurry up and eat so we can get on our way"

"Hey! I'm only human"

"Just hurry!"

"Alright don't get your nipples in a twist….unless you like that kind of stuff" I say wiggling my eye brows and smirking.

"You know what!"

After the arguing stopped about 20 minutes later they left and headed to the singing teacher's house.


	4. Wondering, and Meeting

**A/N: Yeah sorry I took so long uploading. (Insert excuse) Yeah, no I don't have an excuse well just me being lazy if that's an excuse. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but i do own a new car a black Ferrari my new baby ahh yes, I am in love. Lol**

* * *

**Santana and Quinn**

"Q, what time is it?" I ask frustrated that my student wasn't here yet.** (A/N: I don't know if student was the right word)**

"Calm down S, their gonna be here in no time." Quinn said while flipping through **'**People's**'** magazine.

"Well, how do you know that?" I ask with my 'You think you know it all' eyebrow up. And did she just say 'Their' gonna be here?

"I just do, okay? Just do something in the meantime like, catch up on reading or-or you could recycle or something or you could"I cut her off.

I suck in air threw my teeth making a sound like shhhh. "Yeah Q me and you both know i'm not doing any of the choices you suggested" I say uninterested, like really recycling? Who even suggests that? Oh yeah! Quinn Fabgay apparently.

"I'm gonna go finish up my car Q" I say but Quinn's to distracted texting on her phone to even notice.

I sneak over to the back of the couch and peer over her shoulder. She's texting someone named Rachel, eh I've heard better names. She's saying stuff like 'Can't wait to see you' and 'Your very beautiful' and all that crap. I know cheesy right?

"Hey, who can't wait to see you Q?" I say in a mock voice, grabbing the phone out of her hands from behind.

"Hey! Give it back!" Quinn yelled pulling at my arm.

I put my right arm out and away from my body to stop her from getting to me, and start reading the texts.

" 'Aww thanxx Ray, but your voice is to die 4'." I say reading her texts.

"Give it back! Now Santana!" Quinn said shoving my arm out the way.

When she did that, I took off running around the couch and all around the living room.

"Santana! I'm not kidding! Give it here." She said chasing me.

"Hahahaha you sent pics to each other! Oh I gotta see this chick." I say running and my voice wavering.

"I swear Santana I'm going to kill you if you don't hand it here now!" She says _Still _chasing me.

I look through the phone looking for the picture, slowing down a bit.

"HAHAHA Q, she looks like a hobbit or a lawn gnome wow, you've got yourself a keeper!" I say still looking at the pic, and slowed down completely.

Just then I was tackled to the ground and the phone was taken from my hands.

"She does not. She's beautiful just like her voice. Oh that voice it's like" she gets cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oooo that's probably her now." I say mocking her.

**Brittany and Rachel.**

"Rachel could you turn to something else, I'm kind of tired of listening to Barbra" I say cautiously cause my driving isn't the best and any wrong movements can make this car skid in a ditch.

She gasps over-dramatically with her hand over her mouth. (Seriously who does that?)

"You did not just say that. Take it back." She said like one of those crazy chicks in denial after you broke up with them and their all calm, and say stuff like 'You don't mean that, you just need to lay down and take a nap 'cause your clearly not feeling well' and all that junk.

"Rachel just take the CD out I'm already frustrated enough from waking up and messing up my routine and this Barbra isn't helping at all." I say weirded out by her attitude and frustrated from concentrating on the road to hard. Like seriously I do it too hard and my head ends up hurting like a bitch.

"I said take it back, Brittany." She snapped still staring at the road ahead and her left eye twitching.

"Alright, alright Rach calm down. I take it back, damn. You and your Barbra." I say with my hands probably in a surrender motion if I wasn't driving right now.

"Thank you. And I assure you that your probably just tired from waking up earlier than you anticipated like you said earlier." She said with her million dollar beam on her face, where it's supposed to be.

"I mean come on no one can be sick of listening to Barbra, that would just be silly." She continued on talking.

**While Rachel was talking, and in Brittany's head.**

_I wonder if were close to Santana's house cause if we are then we don't live to far apart….Santana is an exotic name and it's pretty._

_Pretty like-like uhh, flowers? Yeah gonna go with flowers, it's sounds like a name I could go running in a field of brightly colored flowers with and in swishy dresses too. I wonder if she's a unicorn like blaine and kurt, probably not but hope is not all lost._

_Oooo I have a craving for ice cream, ooo I want strawberry with hot fudge, whipped cream and nuts, ok maybe not nuts cause I like tacos better not the food but... you know a woman's vajay jay cause the food taco wouldn't be relevant to the topic. But I guess the private part taco wouldn't be relevant either. Hmmm just forget what I said, oh Rachel's talking….oops._

"And that's why Barbra is so important." She said finishing off her rant about….. I don't know exactly but I bet it had something to do with Barbra Streisand.

"Oh yeah that was a great story Rach I was totally listening to every word you said." Yeah nice save, point for Brittany.

"Thanks Britt" she said looking suspicious and as she was about to ask me something her phone beeped indicating she got a text.

"Who is it?"

"Oh it's just Quinn you know, Santana's manager." She stated with the biggest smile on her face, I didn't even know it could get any bigger plus she kinda looked like the cheshire cat, creepy but adorable.

"Oh is it? So you guys seen each other yet? Or you want it to be a surprise?"

"No we've seen each other just not verbally only through pictures. Wanna see how she looks, she is absolutely breath taking." She says looking like shes in a dream state.

"Haha Sure" she shows me the picture of Quinn and I gotta say she is really pretty.

"She's beautiful Rach." I say looking adoringly at Rachel.

She sighs " I know, she is perfect."

"Hey look were here I think, is this the right place it looks huge." Yeah I mean my house is not like the regular ones and is actually pretty big but this house is humongous.

"Oh look at that my story on how Barbra came to be who she is now took up the whole drive, well at least we listened something actually worth listening to right Britt?" she asked while I was still staring at the house.

"Uh huh yeah"

"Okay well cmon I have- I mean you have a lot to be taught." She said once again fixing her mistake.

I walked up the stairs and was about to knock when Rachel beat me to it.

"Um okay?" I say weirded out.

Just then the door swung open and Blue eyes met Brown.


	5. Lessons hardly taught

**A/N: Here's another chapt.**

* * *

I opened the door expecting to find Quinn's hobbit and instead was face to face with an angel.

I stood there mesmerized by what was standing in front of me. She was the definition of perfect either that or more. She had long wavy hair, the color of the brightest yellow flower I've seen. I may sound a little cheesy (A lot) but she looked as if she were an ultimate human being. (Damn it I've been hanging around Puck too much.)

"Hello I-I'm Brittany and this is um uhh this iiisss" she stuttered and snapped her fingers trying to remember her friend's name.

"Rachel! I'm Rachel um is Quinn here?" I finally looked at the girl next to the beautiful blond.

"What?"

"Is Quinn here?"

"Uhhh I don't know" I say (nice one Lopez, of course she's here.)

"Yes I am here" Quinn said shoving me out the way, annoyed.

"Hey Q-Quinn" The hobbit said I think I don't know I was too busy staring at the blonde beauty staring right back at me.

"Hey Rach, um maybe we should head inside cause we have been standing out here for like ten minutes" Quinn said, the only one with sense surprisingly.

"Okay um how about you go in the living room and make yourself comfortable while I go upstairs and get my books." I say while heading upstairs and tripping _up_ the stairs 'cause I wasn't paying attention. Maybe because I was staring at Brittany from across the room or maybe it's because I ordered more steps and I forgot. _You_'ll never know.

As I reached the first step I was bombarded by my little Chihuahua Perrito. **(A/N: I used Google Translate so it might say little dog when you translate)**

I know cliché but he is indeed a little dog.

"Hey buddy how are you doing? I forgot you were up here. How about I go get my books and then go down stairs to introduce you to a really pretty girl? You'd like that? Yeah you would." I say in my doggy voice. You see, Perrito is a little playa every time I'd bring a girl home he would try to get her attention and you know what it worked most of the time too. So he's like a little cock blocker.

"C'mon player lets go and try to woo this girl." I say after grabbing my books and heading to the stairs.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, Perrito ran towards Brittany and stopped in front of her, wagging his tail excitedly.

Brittany gasped, surprised by the little dog coming out of nowhere, but also that he was the cutest she had ever seen.

"Hey where'd you come from?" Brittany said picking him up.

"And what's your name, huh?" She asked him in a really cute dog voice, god could she get any more perfect?

"Um what's his name?" she asked but I wasn't paying attention I was too busy staring at her.

"Um san she asked you a question." Quinn said, annoyed that she had to say that when she could be talking to the hobbit.

"Oh! Um uh his name is Perrito. He's a Chihuahua." I say finally breaking out of my fazed state.

"Oh...is that Mexican?" she asks slightly embarrassed that she had to ask.

"No its Spanish actually, it means little dog in Spanish." If anyone else had said that I would have told them off but with her, I just thought it was cute. (God, could I get anymore weak?)

"Oh that makes sense cause he's a little dog!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah everybody else always say that it's stupid to name him that." Thank you someone finally gets me.

While I was having a staring competition with the floor, Quinn and Hobbit were exchanging touches and eye fucks like crazy.

"Hey San, Brittany, I was going to show Rachel this poster I have upstairs on my wall in my room, so...um...yeah." Quinn said while grabbing Rachel and dragging her up to her room.

"Ugh their going to do the nasty up there, I just know it" I say, disgusted at the image I have in my head.

"Yeah not a pretty image at all." She says with a distasteful look on her face that I thought looked really adorable.

"So, we should get started then, we only have like" I took out my phone and glanced at the time. "33 minutes left and we didn't do anything." I say trying not to stare at her. But it's just too hard.

"So we should probably start where the problem is. So…."

"So... What?"

"What's your problem?" I say chuckling at the obviousness of my question and her not getting it.

"Oh! Um I don't know actually." She says looking embarrassed. (Yep cutest sight I've ever seen)

"My friend, you know the one upstairs told me I sucked in her own way with polite words and stuff so she told me to call you and make an appointment. So I don't really know what I need help in."

"Okay then, let's go over your postural techniques then." I say looking in my book.

"Uhhh?"

"Basically just Posture and Breathing are what we're going to start off with" I say chuckling at her confusion.

"Oh! Okay" she said now realizing what to do.

"Okay just breathe in and out, and sit up straight. I want your spine and your breathing tube aligned."

She quickly followed the directions. (I can't believe I'm sitting here with this beautiful creature and didn't even make a move on her. Well that's just gonna have to change isn't it?. Why am I talking to myself? Damn it Quinn was right I am going cray cray.)

"Right okay so how about we do simple vocal exercises?"

"Okay what are we starting on?" Brittany asked with this super adorable curious look. (What the hell Lopez! Why am I thinking like that? I need to toughen up and stop acting like Kurt.)

I was just about to continue when The Hobbit came back down the stairs with Quinn trailing behind.

"Hey uh you guys done yet?" Quinn asked, red in the face.

"Um we didn't even start anything but….." I check my phone again. "Its 1:37, quitting time, so we'll finish this up tomorrow?" I ask hoping she'll come back.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She looked down and saw Perrito. (Damn I forgot all about that little dog. Haha get it? Cause that's his name too and he's a little dog. Eh forget it!)

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" The hobbit said.

"Yeah" Quinn said biting her lip. (I want to throw up right now. With all of the eye fucking going on right now, I wouldn't be surprised if someone turned up pregnant. So I just settled with saying "Ugh. Didn't you guys just fuck up stairs, don't get why your doing it with your eyes in front of us."

"Shut up S! Bye Rach it was nice getting to know you."

"And your tongue" I added under my breath.

"You too Quinn I really hope we can meet up again so we can learn more about eachother."

"How about tomorrow while their doing their lesson we can go to the park or something?"

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow."

"How is he so cute?" I hear a voice say, and when I looked over to Brittany she had Perrito in her lap scratching behind his ears. (I told you he was a player, snuck her from under my nose and I didn't even know it)

"Um genes I guess" I say rubbing my neck. (Smooth Lopez, real smooth.)

"Well those jeans are probably some of the best cause look at this little buddy. Hey do you know where I could get a pair?" she asked. (Now that was adorable, I'm not gonna fight that one.)

"C'mon Brittany, we have to meet Tina at that coffee place on 53rd, and were almost late."

"Oh okay, bye Perrito see you tomorrow, hope your still as cute as you are now. Bye Santana even though I didn't learn anything I still liked spending time with you." She said looking at the ground.

"Yeah you too, and I'm determined to teach you something by the end of the lesson tomorrow." I say sounding like the ultimate dork. But she seemed like she didn't mind cause she giggled.

"Brittany cmon we don't have all day" The lawn gnome said, rushing the beauty in front of me.

"Okay, okay I going. Bye again." She said in a hurry, rushing out the door.

As soon as the door closed I said what was on my mind.

"Stupid Hobbit, rushing my girl out the door, damn her."

"Uh who are you calling a stupid hobbit?"

"Your hit and run she just irritated me from the start."

"S take it back or I swear I'll destroy you." She said gritting her teeth.

"No."

God Quinn looked pissed but she aint gon do nothing, she may be cray but she loves me like a love song.

"You know what-" She was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Your getting it. And don't think I won't be getting you back for what you called Rachel."

Rachel? Oh yeah her name is Rachel...Eh.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana its mike"

"Hey mike, how's it hanging?"

"You know...low, hahahaha anyway I was having a party tonight cause I got the job as one of the new dance teachers at the dance school and wanted to celebrate so I wanna make sure your one of the people I tell first."

"Oh congratulations on the new job and hell yeah I'm coming quinn is too. What time should we be there?"

"Like 10 I guess"

"Okay I'll be there"

"Okay see you there bye."

"Bye"

I walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"Quinn were going to mike's for a party, be ready by 10

...and wear something sexy I'm tired of seeing you dressing like a baby doll."

..."Shut up S!"


	6. Getting Ready

**On to the story**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Rachel and I were getting ready for yet another one of Mikes famous parties.

"So Brittany….." Rach said with a smug grin on her face.

"So Brittany what?" I said weirded out by the evil looking smile on her face.

"What's up with you and Santana?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, she's my singing teacher Rachel." I said even though I was plotting on how I could make her wifey.

"Don't pull that crap I know in your head your planning on how to make her Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

How did she know that!?

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't, it was a joke but good to know I was right."

I smiled, that was a good and accurate joke.

"I need something to wear, come help me" I whined while throwing things out my closet, looking for something to wear.

"Alright, I don't understand why you don't organize your clothes. For example, having an outfit already put together for the next day and so on." Rachel said, looking in my closet for something to wear.

Don't worry, Rachel's past that time in her life where she was wearing ugly argyle sweaters and school girl skirts. So you don't have to worry she has some taste now.

I ended up wearing, Black skinny jeans, a Red fitted tee, with a black leather jacket and a pair of Christian Louboutin black platform pumps.

"How do I look?" I ask already knowing that she's gonna say I look hot.

"You look hot" she said with her mouth agape.

See?

"Um Rach I'm kind of uncomfortable." I say rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Oh sorry, um how do I look?" Rach asked, blushing like never before.

She was wearing an orange noodle strap, curvy dress that complimented her ass-ets.

Haha get it? Assets? Ass ets? Cause her butt looks-Aww forget it!

"You look great Rach, really nice step up from high school" I compliment her.

"Thank you Brittany."

"What time is it?"

I went to check the time "It's…..10:24, I guess were fashionably late" I say chuckling at my own corniness.

"Okay we better head out then."

I grabbed my keys, my purse, and my jacket and we headed out the door.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Hey Quinn, do you know where my red Deréon heels are?" I yell to my housemate, who is in the bathroom.

"No" She yelled back.

"Damn it." I whispered to myself.

I searched for my shoes, looking in the closet, under the bed, and even in the dresser, but it wasn't there.

'Where could they be?' I thought to myself.

We were really late it's like 11 right now and I can't find my shoes.

This house may be organized but the people in it aren't.

"Quinn, are you sure you haven't seen them?" I yelled again to the bathroom. "And why the hell does it take you so long to put on your make up. You want to look good for a party not look like a drag queen on Christina Aguilera night." I added.

"Shut up! And for the last time I haven't seen them!" she yelled back.

I huffed and left the room to look elsewhere. I looked in the living room, not there. I looked in the dining room, not there. I even looked in the kitchen only to find no red Deréon heels.

'Where the hell are they?' I ask myself again.

I slowly walk upstairs thinking of the possible places it would be, when I ran into Quinn taking in what she was wearing.

She was wearing Purple skinny jeans, a tight crème shirt, and crème colored pumps making her look sexy yet sophisticated.

"You look good not at all like a psycho killer baby doll." I say joking around with her.

"Aww thanks San and you don't look like a total prostitute." She rebounded with a mocking voice.

"Whatever, are you positive you haven't seen them?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"No, I haven't your just going to have to wear a different pair."

'Oh my god, where the hell are my heels?' I thought to myself.

I shoved past Quinn and up to my room and started to search frantically for them.

"Do you want me to lend you a pair of red heels?"

"No, if they're not my Deréon heels then I don't want 'em." I say being stubborn.

"San you have a million pairs of heels in there just wear one of them." Quinn said trying to coax me into hurrying up.

I sighed, giving up. "I guess I could look for them after the party, show me some of your heels."

Me and Quinn walked to her room, me just standing at the door, and her going to her closet to get me a pair or heels, when in the corner of my eye I catch red. I look towards the source and there laying in the corner of her room where her desk and computer was, was my Red Deréon heels.

I walk to them and pick them up. "That little bitch" I muttered to myself.

"Hey, I think I found a good pair."

"Me too"

She turned around confused but then saw the pair of heels I have been asking about in my hand.

"You found them." She stated.

"Yeah, and can you guess where I found them?"

Quinn rolled her eyes already knowing what I was implying.

"Where san?" she said playing along.

"In here, you said you didn't see them. Do you know how long I've been looking for these?" I asked frustrated that the bitch thinks this is a game.

"How did those get in here?" she asked to no one in particular.

She tried to remember how they got in here, then, it hit her. She started chuckling which then turned into small giggles that then turned into loud snorts.

I was about to call her name to get her out of her spacey stage, but then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You remember that night when you got into that fight at that club 'cause you were pissed drunk? And then you-." I cut her off, remembering that night or well the main part of the night anyway.

"Okay Quinn I remember"

I looked at her and she started to crack up again and soon I was joining her.

After the laughs I remembered we had a party to get to.

"Quinn, we still need to get to the party." I say still recovering from my laugh fest.

"I'm ready, you are not, you still have to put your shoes on"

'Oh yeah' I thought to myself.

After I put them on I looked at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror in my room.

'I look hot'

"C'mon san, I'm driving" she said passing my room and down the stairs.

I head down the stairs, put Perrito in his cage, grabbed my hand bag, and headed out the door.


	7. Issues and Unexpected Faces

**On to the story**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

We arrived at like 10:40 cause' Rachel had to make a U-turn and by U-turn I mean we had to go back for her Barbra CD.

Anyway when we got there it was in full swing and the people were just tipsy.

"Looks good, I'm going to get a drink" Rachel said already walking off.

"Get me one"

She nodded then left, as soon as she left though Mike came up to me.

"Hey Brittany, you having fun?"

"Yeah so far, but I just got here so I don't really know what's going on" I say looking around, trying to catch up.

"Oh well glad you came….aaand I have to go cause' Tina's calling me and I don't want to keep her waiting." He left waving at me.

Yep, that's same old mike loving, sweet, and can dance his ass off and with a new and BETTER girlfriend. His last wasn't so nice in fact she called me dimwitted. I still don't totally get what that means, but I know it has something to do with being dumb, which I'm totally not. Anyway, so he dumped her because of it and found a new NICE Asian girlfriend.

They are so gonna have cute Asian babies.

Rachel finally came back with my drink, looking dimmer than before. "Thanks. Hey what's in this?" I ask curious of the weird brown liquid in my cup. (Haha my cup)

"I don't know I just picked it up" she said back, drinking hers already.

I shrug and take a swig of mine and immediately regret it. I started to cough, gag, and choke at the foul yet strong taste in my mouth.

"Ugh, Eck, ew this tastes nasty"

"Eh it's a little bitter" She said going at the drink like it was nothing.

Are we drinking the same thing?!

"Um, what's up with you? Why you all to yourself?" I ask her cause' she's been acting weird, like sad?

She huffed, gave her drink to some random walking by, and then pulled me to one of mikes guest bedrooms and slammed the door behind us.

"Why?" I asked bored and not really surprised by her being this way. When you've known her for most of your life you get used to it, but if you had just met her and had been suddenly dragged to a bedroom, defenseless may I add, you would have thought she was crazy.

"Because…I just saw Quinn, kissing another guy" She said looking really sad. (Aww she's supposed to have a million watt smile not look like a sad koala bear.)

"Oh, well it'll be okay you guys weren't exclusive were you?" I ask.

"Well, no but-." I cut her off.

"So why should you care about what she does?"

"Because I love her" Rachel whined and stomping her foot like 5 year old.

"No you don't, you only think you love her because you like her a lot." I said. (I think I did nice I heard it in a movie before, thought this was the perfect time to use it.)

"I thought she liked me too. I thought we connected….. I guess I was wrong" she said looking at the carpet.

(She looks so sad it was heart breaking. I should kick Quinn's ass for doing this to her.)

"Hey, get up. How about we go back out there and get stupid wasted?" I ask, trying to cheer her up anyway I could.

"I guess getting really inebriated will make me forget my sorrows and make my heart hurt less."

"Getting what-You know what whatever let's just go and get drunk and do whatever you just said to do too!"

We go back to the party and head straight towards the drink table.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Quinn hurry the fuck up, why does it take you so long to get out of a car you got everything you need just come on"

"Santana you don't know what kinda dangers are on the street, I need my mace." Quinn said back to me, still rummaging in the car.

"You don't need mace you got me aint nobody getting through me without facing snixx."

'Nobody can beat Aunty Snixx'

"She's right Snixx got me out of a lot of stuff, like that cop that was blackmailing me for sex. Or that lady who knocked me out put me in her basement. And not to mention the McDonalds lady, never doing that again." Puck said standing next to me.

We had to pick Puck up cause' his car broke down, and can I say he is a pain in Quinn's ass. With me, I got used to it cause' he's a family friend I've known him for years but Quinn recently just met him and I think she might go crazy the next time he asks her out. She keeps telling him that she already has someone, but you know Puck's…..Puck.

Quinn looked at us weirdly while closing the car door.

"Where the hell was I when all this mess occurred?"

"I think you were selling weed to children, or stabbing dead chickens-I don't know this happened when you were all psycho baby doll killer." I said recounting what she was doing in my head.

"Hahaha"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever let's just go in the house its cold out here" I say hugging myself. 'Should've brought a heavier jacket' I think to myself.

We walk to and in the house and me and Quinn head straight towards the liquor table. While Puck heads towards a group of girls that looks drunk enough to want to talk to him.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Quinn said from beside me looking in a cup with brownish greenish liquid in it.

"I don't know all I want is vodka the clear stuff" I say to her slowly.

"I know what vodka looks like Santana. Don't under mind me I'm not a child."

I was about to comment back when Sam walked up to us with his usual dopey but kind of cute one-sided smile on his face.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey Sam how's l-." She was cut off by him kissing her.

"No he didn't" I said under my breath in my best ghetto voice, looking amused.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said, breaking the kiss as soon as it started.

"Kissing you" He said matter of factly, looking clueless as usual.

She looked like she wanted to reply back with something snarky but refrained. She glared at Sam then looked at me and then dragged me to one of mikes closest guest bedrooms.

"What just happened?" I am really confused right now, I thought she was dating a hobbit.

"I am really mad right now, why would he do that?" She snapped out loud to no one in particular, completely ignoring my question.

"I said what just happened? Aren't you dating a hobbit?"

"I guess, we aren't official but we were dating so I guess you could say that." She said finally calming down and sitting on the bed.

"And she's not a hobbit, bitch!" She said after realizing what I said.

"Yeah whatever, so why did Sam kiss you?"

"Because he still thinks I like him, which I don't, god I'm so frustrated."

"So where was I when you and him were dating." I ask confused as hell.

"I don't know sleeping with some random whore?"

"Psssh, no I wasn't!" I say sheepishly.

"I have to tell Rachel" She said focusing on the new thing that popped into her head.

"No you don't. It was a situation that, not even me could predict. So it wasn't your fault and it's none of….um…"

"Rachel" She said looking down.

"Right it's none of Rachel's business." I said picking myself up off the bed.

"But what if she finds out?" She said looking worried.

"She's wont, she's not here so you have nothing to worry about, okay?" I say trying to get out of this convo and out the door to the party.

"She sighed then got up. "Sure, I guess."

"Okay cmon I wants to get my drink on." I say in my ghetto voice.

We headed back to the party. Not long after getting me a new drink and dancing to a couple songs, I was bum rushed by Puck in panic mode.

"San she's here! She's here!" He yelled at me in a frantic state.

"Who's here?"

"That crazy but hot chick I bumped into that threatened to kick my prized possessions" He said.

"Ooh, I got to see this chick. Where is she?" I ask curious and excited to see the girl he's afraid of.

He led me to the middle of the room, or more like pushed me with him behind to the middle of the room.

"There she is. Right there." He said pointing at her, but who I saw wasn't who I expected to see.

I saw…..Brittany.


	8. Getting to know each other

**On with the story.**

* * *

"Brittany? Your afraid of Brittany? But she's all sweet and nice, how could you be scared of her?" I ask him staring at her, taking in what she was wearing.

She looked hot.

"Yeah well she didn't come off as swe-Wait Brittany? You know her?" Puck said after realizing what I said.

"Well, yeah I guess. I'm teaching her some

singing lessons, so yeah." I say nonchalantly, but in my head I was freaking out.

Was Brittany really the crazy chick puck was talking about? Apparently she is since he pointed her out but, she couldn't be. She's too sweet to be psychotic.

"You're teaching that psycho?"

"You don't even know her all like that, so how can you call her a psycho. She was probably having a bad or something." I suggest.

"Naw everyone knows I make every girls day light up with just the mere sight of me. That girl was or is crazy, no one turns down puck unless your gay," He pointed to me. "or psychotic, plain and simple." He explained to me with his usual cocky references.

"I still can't believe it was Brittany you were talking about."

"Well believe it"

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I say already walking towards her.

"What! No, san she's gonna see me and I'm not taking any chances." He said grabbing my elbow.

"Oh come on, she's probably not even gonna remember you" I say snatching my arm away from his grasp.

"Of course she's gonna remember me, who wouldn't?"

"Okay, now that was one too many conceited lines from you today. But if your so sure she's gonna remember you how about I ask her then, hmm?" I say running from him.

When I looked back at him he was scurrying off, not wanting to be pointed out by me.

I looked back in front of me and couldn't help but just stop. She just looked so…so….beautiful, she looked Beautiful.

'_Small talk before you get right into the punch'_ I say to myself before approaching her.

"Hi, Brittany right?" _'Of course she knows you know who she is you only seen her like this morning'. _

"Yeah, and your Santana, my music coach" She said with this adorable curious expression.

"Yeah I am, um so who'd you come here with?"

"Oh um Rachel she is, she's somewhere around here." She said laughing and shrugging her shoulders when she couldn't find her.

"So how do you know Mike?" She asked after facing me again.

"What makes you think I know Mike? I could've crashed this party." I say playfully.

"Oh you don't kn-I was just saying-I just thought cause you were-." She stuttered out so cutely. (Yeah I said it, I aint denying it.)

"Hahaha chill, I was just kidding. Were close friends, I actually met him in a dance class at NY Holliday. How do you know him?"

"Oh I've knew him since high school.

He and I used to always be dance partners, he's so awesome at dancing." She says with a little awe to her voice.

"You dance?" 'Could she get any more perfect?'

"Yeah" She says nodding her head as we sit down on some stools that were conveniently there.

"Are you any good?" 'Of course, anything she does would probably be flawless'.

"I guess I am, I don't know." She said looking towards the ground.

"I'm sure your awesome" 'I'm almost positive'.

She just shrugged her shoulders, still looking down.

"Well your just gonna have to show me something in the future so I can see for myself."

"Okay. So who did you come with?" She asked looking back up to my face.

"Just Quinn" I said remembering that whole conversation again.

Her jaw clenched and unclenched and her eyes got dark. She looked sexy and angry as hell.

"Something wrong?" I ask my concern over powering my arousal.

"Yeah everything's fine"

"Don't lie to me something's wrong and I want to know what so I can fix it." At my words her eyes got lighter.

"Rachel came to me earlier on in the party saying that she seen Quinn kissing a guy." Brittany told me, her brows creasing.

'Shit, she seen that? What are the odds?'

"Oh."

"Rachel really likes her too, how could she do something like that to her?"

"Well it's not what it looked like though, I was there I should know." I say defending Quinn.

She just stared at me expectantly.

"Oh! You want me to continue? Sorry it's not what it looked like Quinn didn't kiss him, Trouty Mouth basically forced himself up on her. He was all like _'Hey Quinn'_ and She was like _'Hey Sam how's li'_-And he kissed her out of nowhere and I was like _'Oh no he didn't'_ It was cray but she didn't kiss him, and she likes the hobbit just as much if not more." I explained to her making her laugh at my explanation. 'The most beautiful sound ever' 'What the hell did I just say?'.

"Oh okay so just to be clear Quinn did not mean to hurt Rachel's heart?" She said turning serious fast.

"Yeah she didn't intentionally try to hurt her, she's over that." I say, quickly regretting what I just said.

Before she could ask me a question the hobbit came stumbling up to us looking stupid wasted.

"Heeey brriitt."

"Hey, Rach are you drunk? Already? We just got here Rach" Brittany chuckled, holding her friend up.

"Nooo, I'm just…chillen"

I sat there trying to hold my laugh in the best I could while covering my mouth, but it didn't work. This girl was shit wasted.

Brittany looked at me with an amused smile. "What's so funny" She mouthed.

"Her" I mouthed back pointing at the lawn gnome.

She shook her head, smiling before turning back to Rachel. She did in time too because she was about to spill the bottles of the makeshift bar.

"Rachel, Chill out."

Rachel picked up a bottle of Ciroc and chugged it straight from the bottle.

"It tastes like pink, Pink!" She yelled.

"But it's clear, how can it taste like pink if it's clear?" _'Oh my God she is so adorable' _She looked to me for an answer, and I just shrugged my shoulders not really knowing the answer.

We kept helping Rachel when she needed it, and giggling when she wasn't looking when I heard a voice I forgot I was supposed to be looking for.

"Rachel?"


	9. Anger to Confusion

'_Uh oh, I totally forgot he was here and where the hell is Quinn?'_ I thought to myself.

Rachel eyes narrowed, trying to make out the figure in front of her. When she made out the figure her brows jumped and she made an attempt to get out of Brittany's hold.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" she asked still extremely drunk.

"I was invited cause you know my best friends the host so…." Sam said with his usual dopey one-sided smile on.

'_I could kick his ass right now but, that would only give me bad cred and I can't be wasting my credits on him'_

"Who's he?" Brittany mouthed behind Rachel's back.

I got a little closer to her so I could whisper it to her.

"The guy who kissed Quinn" I whispered to her.

'_Did she just blush? Nah it was probably just my imagination'_

Her mouth did an 'O' shape and she turned back to the people in front of her.

"I can see she's pretty wasted right now" He chuckled.

Rachel was swaying from side to side, dancing on the edge of falling. Brittany quickly got up and grabbed her before she did"Rach, your really inhe-ineb-."

"Inebriated" I filled in for her. _(She is really adorable right now)_

"Inebriated right now, thanks"

"I don' know wha' your talkin' bout."

"I think we better go before you get alcohol poison." She chuckled wrapping her arm around her neck.

I didn't want this night to end so early, it was only…I checked my watch…okay maybe it wasn't so early. It was 2:36 in the morning, but that still doesn't mean I wanted to see her go. So I did what any insane person, who had just met a beautiful girl, would do.

"Hey, you could stay the night at my place if you want?" I asked her to stay the night.

"Oh, um I don't know,"

"C'mon, my house is just around the corner, plus it's extra safer. I wouldn't want to see your pretty face on the news tomorrow." I wanted to sound sincere, I didn't want her thinking I wanted to get in her pants. I mean I do but for some reason I just wanted to get to know her more. _'C'mon Lopez, what the hell is your problem today' _I scolded myself.

"Uh" She looked at Rachel, then turned back to me. "Okay, sure. She needs to be put down before she starts to sing Barbra." She said half joking.

I stared at her scared for a moment, there's more to that rejected Bratz model.

Before I could comment on that, Sam whispered in my ear.

"Get some." I looked back at him with my brow raised.

_Is he for real right now?_

"Because of what you did to Quinn it's best if you don't talk to me." I gave him a fake grin before turning around.

"What are you talking about?' He asked.

_Is He For Real!?_

"Sammy boy I know your not that dumb, I mean you possibly can't be that dumb, and if your still not getting it let me slow it down a little bit for you." He stood there looking constipated.

"You. Kissing Quinn. Was a no, no. That means if you kiss her again. There will be consequences. She didn't want you kissing her because she's already in a relationship." I say it

very carefully so he wouldn't get lost.

"Oh I-." He was cut off by some racket by the bar.

"No Rach, stop put it down. No! No, Rach stop it." Brittany was holding the drunken girl, who had a bottle in her hand, back from hitting the boy opposite of me.

_Oops, I guess she heard me and Sam's conversation…..Oh well._

I stood there watching in amusement when Rachel flung the bottle across the room hitting some dude in the head from what I heard. I was enjoying it until I saw Brittany look at me with the most adorable pout ever, like I don't even think I'm that cute.

I huffed and grabbed the Hobbits legs while Brittany had the top half and carried her to the front door.

"Scuse me, pardon me, workers carrying drunky comin' through. Scuse me, watch out!" I got angry quickly because they were just standing there watching us. Not having the audacity to move or help us carry her. Who-by the way- is heavier than what she seems.

We sat her on the table by the door because she was getting really heavy.

I looked around for the people I came here with, when I spotted a disgusting looking Mohawk I yelled his name.

"Puck! Puck!" He looked around for a moment before looking up to the ceiling with wide eyes.

_Are all boys stupid? Or is it just me?_

"Puck, over here!" He finally looked my way and smiled.

"Thought you were God for a second, Ha, ha" I just looked at him blankly while he stopped laughing slowly.

"No, just no."

He looked down feeling embarrassed, then looked to the side real quick before doing a double take back to the side eyes wider than the sun. He shrieked before going to hide behind me.

_Men today are really disappointing me right now._

Brittany furrowed her eye brows in confusion and from being surprised by the girly shriek that just came out of his mouth.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"You look kind of familiar" She added.

" I'm that dude you threatened to kick if I didn't move out your way." Puck yelled from behind me.

_He is such a punk._

"What? When did that happen?"

_She looked more confused than Quinn when we went to Canada and she ordered 'bacon'._

"Wednesday morning, remember?"

She looked like she was digging in her brain for that memory.

"Oh I think I do, I blamed you for breaking my phone." She said more to herself than him.

"Hey Brittany guess what, he's afraid of you." I said making him look at me.

"He's afraid of me? Why?"

"Um let me see you threatened to kick my balls if didn't get away from you, what man wouldn't be scared of that." Puck explained to her in her face flinching every once in a while.

"Oh I'm so sorry I've been meaning to apologize to you. I felt so bad the next day. I was just having an awful day, I had a hangover."

'_Brittany didn't need to apologize to him. I would have said that to him even if I had won a million dollars that day.'_

"Apology not accepted-."

"Puck!"

"Apology accepted is what I meant." Puck corrected himself.

"Okay now that that is settled, will you please tell me what the hell is that on your head."

"Shut up San, you know what it is." Puck put his fingers through his 'Mohawk'.

"No not _that _that." I pointed at the red knot on his forehead.

"Oh that, I got busted in the head by this bottle that flew outta nowhere." He said rubbing the knot.

I looked over to Brittany at the same time she looked over to me. She looked like she wanted to laugh I probably looked like that too.

"Why are you two looking funny like that?"

"No reason, um were about to leave and Brittany's staying over too. So go find Quinn and tell her were leaving." I looked over to the midget on the table, she was knocked out.

"Wanna get her to the car now?" I asked her.

"Yeah it would be a lot easier."

We carried her to the car almost perfectly but we hit her head on a mistake while trying to get her in the car.

"There safe and snoring."

"Ha ha she's always like this when she's drunk. She snores really loudly." Brittany closed the backseat door.

"Well I bet she's gonna really be snoring loud after the hit she just took to her head." I got closer to her so I wouldn't get hit by passing cars.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna hurt tomorrow." Brittany said rubbing her neck.

We just stood there not saying anything it was a really awkward moment.

"So why do you-."

"When did you start-."

We both spoke at the same time interrupting eachother.

We just laughed it off.

"You can go first." Brittany suggested.

"No you can go it's fine."

"Really it's no big deal, just….go"

"Ladies first, so now you have to go."

"But you're a lady too or are you?" She said with wide eyes.

"No I'm a lady and I guess your theory is right." I said chuckling at her antics.

'_She's so funny, she really is perfect.'_

What the hell is wrong with me today?


End file.
